


The Butterfly Empress

by Firstorder_mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alliance, Anger, Arranged Marriage, Bad Ass, Birth, Birth Control, Brothers, Butterfly, Consummate, Coronet, Desire, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Order, Flowers, Girls got attitude, Plan, Princess - Freeform, Reader Insert, Scars, Scheming, Sewing, Smart mouth, Stars, Strong Language, Technology, The Force, Throne Room, Wedding, banquet, dagger - Freeform, power, silver - Freeform, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstorder_mariposa/pseuds/Firstorder_mariposa
Summary: The only daughter of a powerful ruler, destined to be married for the alliance it will forge and live a life of servitude to a husband you don’t want.... Not if you can help it!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 19





	1. Not Your Destiny

This princess stuff was bullshit.

Absolute complete total fucking bullshit. You eyed the selection of gowns on the rail. This was all you’d been sent with - a collection of elegant long, sleeveless dresses, soft flowing fabrics in muted pastels. You slammed the door in disgust and marched to the living area to get your bag, you’d had the foresight to tuck some essentials into secret compartments in advance, aware this day was coming, the impending ‘marriage alliance’ part of your life. Even thinking the words made bile rise in your throat. If only you’d been born a boy you’d be out fighting and fucking like your brothers. You were the last of 10 children born in quick succession from the ever dutiful queen, you practically ripped her apart on your way out and no matter how hard they tried no more children came, no more daughters to use as galactic bargaining chips.

Finding the compartment you were searching for you pulled out a sewing kit and returned to the gowns. Choosing the least offensive colour, a lilac-grey, you began to hack away at it with small sharp scissors to make it in to something bearable to wear. Deftly you threaded a needle and began to sew - at least you learned one useful skill from the unbearable ‘lady’ classes of curtsies and posture and how to hold a fucking glass properly with that simpering peasant of a tutor, Miss Rojia. They’d tried to make a lady out of you but you’d always been trouble, right from taking your first breath - you’d screamed day and night for your first few months, so much so that you and your wet nurse had been banished to the other side of the palace, apparently you bit her viciously whenever she tried to feed you too. Even as an infant you’d rather die than rely on someone else for survival. You’d continued this way throughout childhood, wild, violent and foul mouthed, determined not to be a weak, voiceless baby-maker like your mother. That pathetic woman. You didn’t hate her, knowing deep down it wasn’t her fault she was that way, but you never respected her either and fought against her and your father and anything else you could, all the way to adulthood. You didn’t want to be a wife, a slave to a man; that was not your destiny. You wanted an education, to make your own decisions, to be in charge of your own life, your own future. Finally your father gave in and agreed you could receive lessons with your brothers as well as tutors in engineering, physical combat and flying, providing you attended and passed the ridiculous etiquette lessons too. You did the bare minimum in those stupid classes but excelled in everything else. You suspected that secretly he admired your fire, your intelligence and determination, but, being the only daughter to the ruler of a powerful galaxy you had to be matched and married, that’s just the way it was. Well, you were not playing their game - you wanted more, you wanted power and glory. And nothing and no one would stand in your way.

You put the finishing touches to your new outfit- you’d reduced the flowing skirt to loose shorts and turned the excess material into sleeves and a cape - it felt like a cape kinda day - and carefully sewed the embroidered butterfly of your family crest back in to place - the Mariposa butterfly was native to your home planet, found only in the gardens of your palace. You remembered watching them dance on the flowers when you were a child, they grounded you, made you feel calm. How you loved them. It was beautiful - your family name was yours, you would damn well remind people you wouldn’t give it up to be someone’s wife.

Slipping it on you admired your handiwork, you wore no undergarments - men didn’t have to be trussed up with cleavage on show so you didn’t see why you should have to either. It amused you the way people, both men and women, would get so uncomfortable by the the little unobtrusive bumps of nipples under fabric. Like they were some dirty secret rather than just another body part. You smiled at your reflection - you had a plan and were well prepared; you’d hacked into the system of this ridiculous starship and accessed the maps, logs and control of your doors. You’d had a good look through the personnel files for good measure too - hopefully the more you could antagonise people the sooner you’d be sent home. Then maybe you’d lead a rebellion, start a civil war or perhaps even murder your brothers so you could take the thrown yourself...you weren’t sure about that bit yet, ‘one step at a time’ you reminded yourself.

You picked up the holopad on your bed and hacked your way back into the system to unlock your door. This was exactly the kind of thing your father told you not to do you noted with a smile. He’d grabbed your wrist to pull you close during the formal send off three days ago, when that ratty little ginger man came to collect you, whispered in your ear to ‘be good, be obedient and none of your games - we need this alliance with the First Order....but stay safe, my little butterfly’ then he slipped a silver dagger into your hand. It was beautifully crafted, in a leather sheath decorated with your beloved butterflies. You absentmindedly patted the hidden pocket you’d sewn into your outfit to keep it safe, satisfied with the feel of it against your body.

The door opened and you slipped out silently on bare feet to make your way through the ship to the throne room...


	2. A Nice Compliant Bride

You walked in to the high ceilinged throne room, it was....minimalistic to say the least. It had been easy enough to make your way here avoiding anyone, the Supreme Leader ran a tight ship, literally, and everyone’s movements were well documented in the files you’d hacked in to. You paused to look out of the huge floor-to-ceiling window to take in the view of the vast galaxy. You burned with the desire to rule it. The stars seemed to stare back at you knowingly. Approaching the throne you smiled to yourself. One day you’d have your own throne and galaxies would fear your name. Stepping up you made yourself comfortable on the black leather, lounging with one leg up over the side, you could just imagine being berated by your father ‘that’s not very ladylike, little butterfly’ and you chuckled to yourself. Fuck that. The fun was only just beginning. You waited.

It wasn’t long before you heard the heavy sound of marching footsteps approaching, ‘perfect timing!’ you hummed to yourself. You had seen in the logs what time the Supreme Leader was due back, his business keeping him too busy elsewhere to greet his unwilling wife-to-be when you’d first arrived. His ship had not long returned from whatever god forsaken planet he’d been terrorising and he was to hold some sort of official announcement of his success in this here, ‘how very grand of him’ you thought sarcastically. As he entered with the ginger general scurrying by his side, he spotted your figure on the throne and immediately ignited his weapon, the knights of Ren storming into formation around him. For a second your plan disappeared from your mind - this weapon, this red light saber, was like nothing you’d ever seen before. Beautiful, glowing and unstable, so unusual. The crackling emanating from it sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine. “Princess!” The ratty general’s exclamation snapped you from your thoughts, “what do you think you’re doing?” he spluttered. You lolled about lazily on the chair, tearing you eyes away from the glowing red light saber you cast him a bored glance, “oh, hello...Chuck, or something, isn’t it?” the ginger man opened his mouth to correct you but you cut him off, “how is your mother? I hear the whoring business is booming on Arkansis” it was worth dredging through those personnel files just for his reaction. His white face turned an angry crimson as you continued with a grin, “and you must be the Supreme Leader I’ve heard so much about,” you addressed the man clad head to toe in black, “did you get a bin stuck on your head on your way back from the funeral? I assume that’s where you’ve been, dressed like that” you gestured towars his outfit. The ginger general fought to regain his composure, “Princess you were ordered not to leave your quarters, you will be escorted back at once” he hissed through gritted teeth, “And it’s General Hux, you...” but the man in black raised his hand for silence before he could finish. Deactivating the saber he relaxed his stance, “that won’t be necessary,” his modulated voice rang out, “I am Kylo Ren, I welcome you to the Finalizer, I trust you have been well attended to in my absence” you sighed theatrically, “well, the food could be better, the decor is a little....monochrome and I can’t say much for the company,” you waved a hand toward the general, “but overall I can’t complain.” You examined your nails nonchalantly, “security’s a little lax though, don’t you think?” you added with a raise of an eyebrow. Kylo Ren continued, ignoring your attempts to bait him, “request whatever food you like, I will see to it that you get it. We are about to review our mission, you are welcome to join us.” Hux looked from his Supreme Leader to you and back again, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, it seemed his Supreme Leader liked him about as much as you did. “No, sounds boring,” you yawned, rolling your eyes and hopping down from the throne, “you have fun though!” You made your way to the door, “I thought you’d be taller,” you added, pausing to glance up at Kylo Ren as you swept past as he towered over you. As the knights moved out of your way you heard Hux stammering, “But...wait, surely you’re not going to let her...” but Kylo Ren silenced him again, “let her go,” and your laughed echoed loudly as you padded down the corridor.

Over the next two days you made it your mission to antagonise the ginger general at every opportunity. Following him around, moving his things about and interjecting in his conversations (‘you must complete this evaluation’ ‘must he though, Hux?’ ‘you need to report to the Supreme Leader’ ‘does he though, Hux?’ ‘My holopad was right here!’ ‘Was it though, Hux?’) it seemed a sure fire way to get you off this ship and back home. You’d avoided Kylo Ren, however, not quite sure how to play that one yet. You had begun making outrageous food orders though, asking for delicacies you’d only ever heard of then not eating them when they were brought to your quarters. On the third day after a busy morning of letting yourself into Hux’s office and rearranging everything he owned you sat cross legged on your bed, sewing needle in hand making yourself a new outfit out of a First Order uniform you’d swiped on one of your walks. Suddenly your door slid open and in walked the Supreme Leader in his usual black attire. “Don’t you know how to knock?” You asked dryly, returning your eyes to your sewing project. There was a hiss as he removed his helmet. Curiosity got the better of you and you looked up to study his face. He was much younger than you’d thought, perhaps only a couple of years older than you, his pale skin punctuated by a red scar that ran from his forehead all the way down and across his cheek. He wasn’t conventionally handsome but certainly not unattractive in his own way. You waited for him to speak, “I can provide whatever clothing you desire,” he said, his voice deep, “though your skills are impressive,” he added, perhaps so not to offend you. You regarded him for a moment before replying, “I’ll give it some thought, as long as I don’t have to wear black, like you. And I best get trousers I suppose, since you like to be the one in dresses,” you smirked. He didn’t rise to it, but continued, “preparations are underway for the wedding, you can discuss any preferences you have for the ceremony with my Captain, Phasma” you narrowed your eyes, “my preference, Supreme Leader, is not to get married at all. You can return me to my father and find yourself a nice compliant bride,” you returned to your sewing, not caring to see his reaction. “I will send Captain Phasma to speak with you,” he said, like he hadn’t heard you at all, replaced his helmet and left. 

That night you puzzled over the exchange, your plan didn’t seem to be working. You would have to focus directly on him rather than the general, you decided. Show him just how difficult a wife you would be. You picked up the holopad to hack in to the system, intending on studying his schedule for the next day. Security blocked you. ‘Impressive’ you thought ‘but not good enough!’ You worked around the new coding and poring over the information you began to concoct a new strategy.


	3. Men Have Some Uses

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Hux’s voice crackled out into the cockpit. You were having too much fun to care, joyriding in the Supreme Leaders precious Silencer, flanked by the first order TIE fighters as they tried to herd you back. You’d crept out of your room early that morning, down to the hangar and helped yourself to the beautiful craft, you’d flown some fantastic ships before but never anything like this. You felt exhilarated as you went through the various offensive and defensive manoeuvres you’d learned in your flying lessons. “GET BACK HERE NOW!” Hux bellowed. You laughed, high on adrenaline as you scattered the fighters with a kamikaze manoeuvre toward them then turned back towards the Finalizer, satisfied with your display. On your return Hux and Kylo Ren were waiting for you as you exited the sleek craft. Hux was delightfully crimson again you noted with a smug smile. Kylo Ren, however, helmet on, just gave you a nod, “impressive flying Princess. Captain Phasma is waiting for you in your quarters,” he informed you before striding away. You made sure your face didn’t show the disappointment you felt at his reaction as you breezed past Hux. You had been sure this would work - no one flew Kylo Ren’s ship, it was explicit in the logs. You headed towards the cargo bay to sulk - there was no way you were going back to your quarters to plan some stupid fucking wedding ceremony that wasn’t going to happen.

Once you’d finished sulking where no one would see you spent the afternoon taking your frustrations out on some engineers you found working on a destroyed comms room. It looked like someone had tried to tear it down with some sort of fiery axe, all slashed and smouldering. Your thoughts briefly flicked back to the light saber you’d seen that morning, but constantly pointing out what these stupid men were doing wrong and what they should actually be doing was far more amusing. They did their best to pretend you weren’t there but the more you corrected them the more mistakes they made. Eventually you got bored and hunger tugged at your stomach. You decided it had been long enough and you should be able to return to your quarters without having to talk wedding plans with some pompous captain. 

Unfortunately, you were wrong. As your door slid back you were greeted by a towering figure in silver armour, had he been stood there waiting this whole time? You breezed past and reclined on your bed, “no thank you, Captain, I don’t need to plan a wedding because there isn’t going to be one.” The silver figure removed their helmet, revealing cropped blonde hair, then turned, “you’re...you’re a woman!” you couldn’t hide your surprise, your brow furrowed. “Yes, it would appear so, Princess” she replied with a hint of sarcasm. This was unheard of in your society - women had no power, they were wives, mothers, nurses and maids. They had no titles other than those they were born with or married in to and even then never military titles. This woman, this Captain radiated confidence and power, it was hard not to admire her. You forced yourself to focus, set your mind back on your objective, “well, you should know I have no intention of marrying and wish to return home,” perhaps she would understand your point of view, maybe you could even sway her to your cause. You wouldn’t mind having your own Captain, “I refuse to be reduced to nothing more than a pathetic silent wife and incubator for an heir,” the captain listened to you, expressionless so you continued, “are you married, Captain?” her expression finally changed as a smile hovered on her lips, “no Princess, I have no use for a husband. Men have some uses, granted, but I don’t believe that’s one of them.” For the first time since you’d arrived, you felt a genuine warm smile spread across your face, finally a woman you could respect, a possible ally, “so you understand. I want more from life than this, to give the orders, not to stand in the shadows behind some man. I want power.” Phasma considered you for a moment, then strode over and sat on your bed. This sudden informality caught you off guard. “Princess,” she sighed, “sometimes the pursuit of power begins with recognising what you do have power over and what you don’t. This marriage alliance has been signed and sealed by your father and the first order, it cannot be undone. Not by you or the Supreme Leader.” You considered this for a moment, perhaps this meant Kylo Ren had as little desire to marry as you did, perhaps you’d been approaching this the wrong way, things started falling in to place in your mind, “very well Captain, I understand. I will compile a list of requests for the ceremony and send them to you. In the meantime, at home I received tutoring in certain subjects, I wish to continue these studies here,” Phasma nodded, “tell me the subjects and I will arrange it immediately,” you thought hard, “physical combat and military training, and also..... galactic politics” Phasma cocked an eyebrow at you but didn’t question you further. “As you wish, Princess,” she stood, replaced her helmet and bowed, “by the way, Princess” she threw back to you as the door slid open, “I’d rather you didn’t take the Silencer out again - we can’t afford to refit another comms room” and you laughed heartily knowing your little flying trip had got a reaction after all.

As you ate your evening meal your mind raced, the thoughts flying so fast you could barely hold on to them. Why hadn’t you thought of this before? Look at what you did have power over, not what you didn’t! You didn’t need to go home to rule, not when there was a whole organisation here ripe for the taking. You could overthrow your father eventually, of course, but it would be a whole lot easier with the first order under your command. You were the key to power in a way you hadn’t considered. Marry in to the power, then all you needed to do was get rid of Kylo Ren.


	4. Make It Silver

“Again!” you panted as you launched into another combination. You thought you’d almost got the best of her but Phasma spun with her training staff lowered and swept your legs out from under you, “got you again Princess” she laughed as you lay crumpled on the floor. These physical combat sessions had become the highlight of your days in the two weeks since you’d arrived on the ship. Phasma didn’t go easy on you and you relished the challenge. You were fast but needed to build up strength and awareness. “You nearly got me that time. You must get a feel for your opponents movements before diving in, you want to be able to predict their moves so you can counter them. It was good, you just lost focus at the end. You’ve really improved,” she said as she hauled you back to your feet. Sweat ran down your face, stinging your eyes, you wiped it away with a towel and joined Phasma at the water station, dropping your own white waxed staff to the ground. You’d struggled at first with it being almost as tall as you, but as you’d become accustomed to the weight and length you’d found it to be a great way to train. Thirstily you gulped down the water, “I feel like I’m actually getting somewhere, I’ll get you tomorrow!” you teased but Phasma’s face turned serious, “it won’t be me tomorrow, Princess. The Supreme Leader has decided to take your lesson himself.” You looked at her in disbelief, what was going on? You’d barely seen Kylo Ren aside from spotting him at the opposite end of a corridor a couple of times but that was it since the Silencer incident. “Do you know why?” you asked, finally finding your voice. “No, it’s curious.” she mused, strapping her silver armour back into place, “perhaps he has something to say about your wedding....requests” she emphasised the last word and you turned to wipe down your staff so you could hide your smile. That had been the first stage of the new plan - put together a ridiculously impossible list of requests for the wedding, it would take so long to source the items, if they could source them at all that is, it would buy you enough time to learn as much as you could so you were prepared to take over and rule. You cleared your throat, “oh, having trouble with some of the items?” you asked sweetly, Phasma rolled her eyes, “some of it, yes. I’m not sure some of the flowers you’ve asked for are even real. However we’ve found most of the banquet items, the orchestra you wanted and your parents are going to bring the Mascarpone butterflies.” You looked up sharply, “Mariposa butterflies,” you corrected her, “my parents are coming? I thought once they handed me over that was it?” you hadn’t expected to see them again, you’d barely thought of them these past few days and it made you feel uneasy. “Yes, they made contact and said they’d be attending,” Phasma answered, “probably to make sure the damn thing actually goes ahead!” she laughed. You couldn’t help but smile, you’d begun to really enjoy the company of this tall, sharp-witted woman, you supposed this is what it was like to have a friend. “One more thing,” she added, turning to leave, “there was nothing on the list about your wedding dress. I know you’re very handy with a needle and thread but I’m not sure even you could turn a stolen generals suit into a wedding dress,” the thought of making Hux’s uniform into a wedding dress certainly sounded like a hilarious challenge, but you’d need to dress appropriately if you wanted people to take you seriously as their leader, “you pick the dress Phasma, I’m really not bothered,” you shrugged then eyed her armour, “but make it....silver” she nodded and flashed a small grin at you before donning her helmet and striding away. 

You walked slowly back to your quarters, stretching out your muscles and enjoying the break. You were working non stop; military training in the morning - Hux couldn’t bear to teach you himself so had his second in command tutor you in weapons, manoeuvres and tactics among other things, then the training with Phasma in the afternoon and Galactic Politics in the evening. This was by far the hardest with so many planets, solar systems, rulers and rules to memorise and understand. It was all fitting together though and you’d spent any free time you had going over and over it all, committing it to memory. You’d had to force yourself to put aside your wild and bratty behaviour, which was thoroughly disappointing, but this was more important. Right now the thing you had power over was yourself and you were determined to become a force to be reckoned with.

Back in your room you washed, ate and prepared for your evening lesson. The question of why Kylo Ren would want to take your combat lesson kept surfacing in your mind however hard you tried to push it down. As you lay in bed that night, head full of star systems and trade routes, something occurred to you - what if he’d figured out what you were doing? Perhaps he wanted to test your strength to see how much of a threat you were or even kill you? You tossed and turned angrily. You hadn’t gotten this far just to be dispatched by your betrothed claiming it was some sort of training accident. You’d go prepared. Without even realising it your hand curled around the leather sheathed knife under your pillow and feeling comforted you finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Shall We Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Brief violence relevant to the plot, mention of blood)

It had been hard to concentrate on battle formations for different terrains in your morning lesson. Your eyes darting to the clock constantly as the time slowly ticked by. You were apprehensive about the training session that afternoon and couldn’t seem to settle your nerves. It was far easier to plot the demise of a man, even one you had to marry, when you never had to see or speak to him. Once the lesson finally ended you ate quickly and practiced some basic moves, it helped clear your head and loosen up you body. Padding down to the training room on bare feet you instinctively grasped the silver dagger in your pocket, calmed by the little pattern of butterflies under your thumb.

Kylo Ren was already there when you arrived, his cloak neatly folded with his helmet resting on top he twirled the training staff, feeling for weight and balance. “Supreme Leader, what a nice surprise,” you greeted him flatly, fetching your own staff from the rack on the wall, “good afternoon Princess,” he addressed you, in the same low, almost monotone voice as the last time you spoke. You wanted to ask him why he was here, but didn’t want to seem too curious so you waited for him to speak, “shall we begin” it sounded like an order, not a question, but you rolled your shoulders and took your stance.

He was fast and strong but didn’t push further than the typical training volleys - attack combination, defend, riposte, repeat. Not nearly as much fun as Phasma but enough to work up a sweat. As you took a break for a drink he finally spoke, “I have been considering the.....living arrangements....for after the wedding ceremony. I expect you will be moving to my quarters. If there is anything that would make it more comfortable for you I will make the arrangements.” You hadn’t really thought about this part, the whole living as man and wife thing. It seemed like an insignificant detail in the bigger picture of your scheme, “oh, right, well I suppose I could view your rooms and decide if there’s any changes that need to be made,” like an airlock I could stuff you in, you added silently keeping your expression as neutral as possible. So this was why he’d arranged this, to discuss married life. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. He had no idea. “Shall we go again?” you cut the conversation short and readied your staff. 

He started an attack but continued the conversation, “it seems the training is going well, are you satisfied with your other lessons?” he enquired, “yes, fine thanks,” you blocked him and forced him back with a tight combination, “and the wedding plans?” he wasn’t going to give up so you kicked it up a notch with some of the more aggressive moves you’d picked up from Phasma, “yes, all good,” you darted to one side, trying to catch him off balance. Whether it was the moves or the conversation that got him going you weren’t sure, but you could see the frustration in him building as his attacks got more and more aggressive. It made him sloppy. You leapt and spun, rolling around his side, lifting your staff over your heads and under his chin so you were behind him back to back. Before you could pull it tight to his throat you heard his staff clatter to the floor as he grabbed yours and ducked, launching you into a somersault over his head. You managed to land in a crouched positing, staff raised in defence and feeling pleased with the speed and balance you hadn’t possessed before. Kylo Ren wasn’t attacking though, he stood completely still, his face angry and his hand outstretched, his fingers curling. You looked at him curiously then suddenly felt something, a buzzing in your limbs as they tried to freeze in place. A bizarre sensation you’d never felt before. You shook it off and stood up, “what the fuck are you doing?” you laughed. He looked bewildered for a moment but this was quickly replaced by a darkness that came over his face, his eyes glazed. He marched towards you, almost ran, the veins in his temples throbbing as his huge gloved hand wrapped around your throat. You couldn’t breathe. “I could crush your windpipe,” he snarled through gritted teeth,” you could feel your lips swelling and turning blue, “and I could slit your throat,” your wheezed in an almost inaudible whisper. A thin trickle of blood ran down his neck as you pressed your silver dagger into his skin. He released his grip and you fell to the floor, choking, gasping for breath, stars dancing in your vision. He pulled off a glove and touched his fingers to his throat. Once you had forced the oxygen back into your lungs you calmly cleaned your dagger on your clothes, your hands still shaking. When you looked up he was staring at the red liquid coagulating on his fingers. Perhaps he’d expected that to be black too. “You should go to the med bay” he said quietly, “I’m fine,” you coughed, your breath still raspy, “no, you need to go. You can’t have bruising around your neck at the wedding,” still staring at the blood, “you may view my quarters first thing tomorrow and request any changes.” He collected his cape and helmet and left without another word.

You laid back on the floor and closed your eyes, waiting for your heart to stop racing. You weren’t sure if that had gone well or not. Probably not. You may need to warn Phasma she might have another destroyed comms room to deal with. You picked yourself up, careful not to stand too quickly and slowly staggered in the direction of the med bay.


	6. A Right To Know

You awoke blurry eyed and heavy limbed. Your mind was foggy and your body seemed to fight you when you tried to sit up. The doctor had given you a tranquilliser so you’d move less in your sleep and the soft tissue damage around your throat would repair without bruising. You forced yourself up but swathes of black clouded your vision and you reluctantly returned to bed. You would have to pass on your lessons for today, there was no way you could study or train in this state. You groped for your holopad and sent a communication to Phasma to cancel them, then sank back in to a dreamless sleep.

When you woke up you saw a meal had been placed on the cabinet beside you, you must have slept all through the morning. Gingerly you sat up and picked at the platter of exotic meats and fruits, trying to settle the nausea from the medication. It had been odd in the med bay. The doctor had run a battery of tests, claiming to be checking for any other damage but far more thorough than was necessary. You’d had your body and brain scanned as well as blood, urine and tissue samples taken, it had taken hours. You picked up your holopad from where it had slipped to the floor and hacked into the medical database. You found your file but it was empty, not even showing the treatment on your neck. As you puzzled over this, drumming your nails on the holopad in thought, the door slid open. “Princess” greeted Phasma with a formal nod as she entered, removed her helmet and perched on your bed, “how are you feeling?” she asked softly. “Better, thank-you,” you smiled, “I have some questions though.” Phasma saw the open file on your holopad and grimaced, “you know I can’t discuss classified information. Do you want me to end up looking like a hacked up comms room?” She gave an uncomfortable laugh but you pressed on regardless, “my medical files are completely blank, they don’t even show the information that was requested from my own doctor and I know that was sent before I arrived. I needed a clean bill of health before the alliance was agreed,” you tapped the holopad as if to make your point, “I know I was tested again yesterday, I just don’t understand what for or why. I have a right to know. Please.” you placed a hand an Phasma’s arm, and looked up at her, hoping the bond you’d built would be enough leverage. She sighed, you waited, “how much do you know about the Force?”

You listened, captivated as Phasma explained; the Light Side, the Dark Side, the Living, Cosmic and Physical force. The Jedi, the Sith.... You vaguely recalled hearing about such things in passing but never had your lessons at home touched on them. You were fascinated, how incredible it would be to have such control, with powers like that you’d be unstoppable, “but, what has this got to do with me, with the tests?” you queried. Phasma looked uneasy, unsure what she could tell you and how much she should say, “The Supreme Leader is the most powerful force user in the galaxy, in any galaxy. Only, when he tried to use it on you during training...” “...it didn’t work!” you finished, remembering his outstretched hand, your tingling limbs and his uncontrolled burst of anger, “so he wanted to know why. That’s what the tests were for,” you joined the dots, “did they find out?” you asked. Phasma shook her head, “I don’t know. Whatever they discovered, if anything, has been kept very quiet. The only other information I heard passed on was about your fertility and when you’re most likely to conceive,” you felt the nausea return, thinking of your pathetic voiceless mother and the way she churned out children for ten years and returned to the shadows when she was no longer able to bear them, “no,” you raised your voice, “I am not some animal that can be forced to breed!” Phasma gripped your hands tightly, “I know Princess, I don’t think...” you pulled them away, “NO!” you were shouting now, “I refuse! I....” you gripped her shoulders and shook her, “I need you to do something for me, promise me you won’t say a word to anyone,” she looked into you eyes, they were wide and wild with panic. She nodded, “get me some ovulation blockers, I know they have them in the med bay, I saw them being collected by some of the stormtroopers, you probably get them yourself!” Phasma looked down, she’d grown so fond of you but it could lose her her job. Or even her head. “I’ll try,” she agreed quietly.

Once she had gone and you had showered you paced the room angrily. How dare he try and turn you in to some baby producing machine. The sooner you dispatched of him the better. You ran through the plan; to take over, you’d need to get rid of him, but you couldn’t get rid of him until you had a title and an equal position in the hierarchy. To ensure that you needed to negotiate these terms and go through with the wedding and to do that....you paused your pacing, delicately pressing the tender flesh on your neck....you’d need to get close to him. You checked the meeting logs on the holopad and found the war council were about to convene. You made a mental note of the location and began to get ready. You pulled out the only dress you hadn’t hacked up and altered. You hated it. A long pastel pink monstrosity made of fine, floaty fabric, the narrow straps widened to cross across your breasts and tighten around the waist, the hem embroidered with tiny pink flowers. It was your mother’s favourite. Hesitantly you slipped it on, unfastening your braids so you hair fell in waves about your shoulders. You studied your reflection, you looked every inch the beautiful blushing princess your mother had hoped you’d be. She had underestimated you, just like everyone else. ‘Well, no one will be making that mistake again,’ you thought as you strode from the room.


	7. Walk With Me

You approached the final turn to the meeting room corridor, frustrated by the restricted movement of your legs in the flowing material of the gown. Someone was speaking in hushed tones so you stopped to listen in, creeping as close to the corner as possible, “...inherited your pure force abilities and her force impenetrability, your offspring would be like nothing the galaxy has ever seen before!” you recognised the smarmy voice immediately, you should’ve known Hux was behind this. You shuffled even closer to catch the response, “General, I have made it clear that procreation is not on my agenda. An arranged marriage alliance is one thing, arranged parenthood is another. Do not bring this matter up again,” Kylo Ren growled as a door slid open. You felt a small amount of relief wash over you, at least you and your betrothed were on the same page about something. You waited, cautious in case the General was still there, you definitely didn’t want him to know that you’d heard. You counted slowly to 100, then again to be doubly sure, smoothed the material of the ridiculous dress and rounded the corner towards the meeting room.

As you entered the room it fell silent. Eight men you vaguely recognised, General Hux and Kylo Ren sat round a large circular table. Above it was a projected hologram of a swirling blue and green planet, orbited by a silver moon. You recognised it immediately from one of your Galactic politics lessons. Hux was the first to address you, “lost are you Princess?” He asked with a withering stare, “not at all General, continue,” you responded sweetly with a smile. The man who had been speaking, a grey haired hollow cheeked admiral, his mouth still hanging open looked to the Supreme Leader for instruction, “so continue,” he ordered, irritation in his voice. He cast a ‘can’t get the staff’ glance at you and you suppressed a laugh. As the admiral went on you circled the table listening intently. This planet was suspected of hiding some resistance stragglers and had refused to cooperate with the first order. You recalled what you had learned in your lesson about it; it was rich but had depleted its natural resources, relying heavily on importing both basics and luxury goods. You felt Kylo Ren’s eyes follow you, he’d not seen you dressed up like this before. You’d been preened and polished when Hux had collected you from the palace but you’d worn your altered creations ever since. As the men started to debate their plan of action you studied the hologram carefully, “you see this ridge, here on the moon,” you interjected, pointing, Hux snorted, “we don’t need your assistance here Princess, I suggest you return to your sewing,” a couple of the council members stifled laughs. “Silence!” bellowed the Supreme leader, “continue,” he directed to you, “thank you,” you nodded back to him, “set up an outpost beyond this ridge and you’ll be virtually undetectable. From there you can intercept these trade routes here and here, to the capital,” you traced a finger over the hologram, “they’ll weaken quickly, but if they still resist, you can launch a combined attack focussed here,” you pointed, “and here. They’ll surrender within a day.” you looked around at the council members. Hux was lost for words, the admiral nodded “it could be completed with minimal forces,” he agreed with a shrug, “and quickly too.” Everyone looked to Kylo Ren who, to your surprise, was smiling at you. “Make it so Admiral” he ordered, rising from his seat, “Princess, walk with me. We have matters to discuss.”

You struggled to keep up as Kylo Ren walked swiftly down the corridor, silently cursing the material of your dress as you matched his pace. You’d walk behind no man. You’d begun to wonder when exactly this discussion was going to begin when he stopped suddenly at a door and punched in a code on they key pad. “These are my quarters,” he announced as the door slid open, revealing a huge room, similar to your own in layout but with the same kind of floor to ceiling view of the stars as the throne room. Slowly you walked in, eyes flicking back and forth taking in the features. His bed was bigger, you noted running your hand over the silky soft black sheets. He had a comfortable seating area too, which you didn’t have. It was simple yet grand in its own way, “And the bathroom?” You enquired. He opened an internal door and you looked in amazent; a huge square bath sunk into the floor. It had been so long since you had soaked in hot bubbly water, you only had a shower in your quarters. Turning back to the room you took in a vast bookcase you hadn’t noticed at first, filled with old leather bound books. You hadn’t taken him for a reader. “This will be satisfactory,” you said, turning to him as he watched you explore. His eyes burned in to you, his look was intense. “What was it you wanted to discuss?” you enquired, turning back towards the view of the stars. “Your contribution to the meeting was...” he thought for a moment, “impressive. You’re clearly very capable, more so than some of my own staff it would seem. I wondered if you had any thoughts about what title and position you’d like to take once we’re married. You’re welcome to keep ‘Princess’ but as your post is one that hasn’t been held before the choice is yours.” His voice seemed softer than before, “I’ve been wondering that myself, I don’t think ‘Mrs Supreme Leader’ sounds quite right somehow” you smiled, the tension seemed to ease, “I don’t think Queen would be appropriate and I hate it anyway, I was thinking....maybe Empress” you studied his face to gauge his reaction. “Empress...” he rolled it round his mouth thoughtfully, “yes, that would be fine” you walked closer to him, “and I would assume my title will come with the same rights and responsibilities as your own, of course. To ensure I’m treated with respect, especially by certain...members of staff” you added. “Yes, of course,” he replied, his eyes falling to the soft flesh of your neck exposed by your dress. “And this will be explicit and signed during the wedding ceremony,” you pushed, taking advantage of his distraction. “Yes, I’ll have it drawn up so you can check it,” he answered as you moved even closer. You lifted your hand to the dark red line of scab across his throat, “it seems you should have taken your own advice and had that looked at in the med bay. They could’ve fixed it up. It’ll scar now,” you lightly brushed your thumb along it as the pads of your fingers rested against his neck. His eyes closed as he inhaled, “let it, let it serve as reminder.” “A reminder of what?” you asked, not moving your hand, “a reminder to never underestimate you...Empress,” he lifted his hand to yours. Seizing the moment, you tiptoed and gently pressed your lips to his. His hand tightened around yours. After a moment you pulled away, “I’ll look forward to checking over that document, Supreme Leader” you finished as you walked to the door.

You couldn’t hide your grin as you practically skipped back to your quarters. That couldn’t have gone any better. Everything was falling in to place. You were so close, almost in touching distance of your goal. Who’d have thought the most powerful man in the galaxy would be so easy to manipulate? Back in your room you threw off the hideous dress and laid back on your bed with a happy sigh. Everything was going according to plan.


	8. A Princess, Not A Leader

Phasma was late for training, she’d never been late before, it was very unusual. You practised on your own, attacking an invisible foe that had General Hux’s face, but quickly got bored. You were ready to go and look for her when you heard rushed heavy footsteps approaching, “my apologies Princess,” she nodded, “Kylo Ren needs to see you immediately, follow me.”

You had to jog to keep up with her, “what’s going on?” you panted as a group of stormtroopers scattered to get out of your way. “It would seem the amendments you’ve requested to the marriage agreement have caused some upset,” she said quietly, so not to be overheard. You’d received a draft first thing this morning but it hadn’t been explicit that should the Supreme Leader meet an unfortunate end, you would retain your position and carry on as leader. It was vital to your plan, you must get it agreed at any cost. 

You could hear General Hux yelling before you’d even got close to Kylo Ren’s quarters. “HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND? This cannot and will not be agreed!” As you entered the room Phasma cleared her throat loudly to announce your arrival, then stood to the side of the door. Kylo Ren sat in front of the window in a big black leather chair from the lounge area. With the backdrop of space behind him he looked every inch the powerful leader he was. General Hux turned with a snarl, “YOU! You think you’re fit to give orders? You’re a Princess, not a leader! Her place is under you” he spat turning back to Kylo Ren, “not above us!”

The Supreme Leader considered him carefully. You had to think fast, you were almost there, you couldn’t let Hux destroy everything you’d worked for. An idea came to you, it was risky but it was all you had. You exhaled slowly, straightened your back and walked over to Kylo Ren. Smiling, you slid a hand around his shoulder and draped yourself in his lap. You couldn’t see Phasma’s face but could just imagine the look of surprise crossing her usually serious features under her helmet. “I really don’t see what the problem is, it’s really just a formality General. Or perhaps you doubt the judgement of our Supreme Leader?” You traced a finger down the back of his neck and felt him respond to your touch, his arm curling around you. Hux, not for the first time in your presence, was lost for words, Kylo Ren looked at him darkly, his jaw clenched and his mouth set in an angry line,”the document stands and will be signed off at the wedding as planned. Any further outbursts from you will result in most unfortunate consequences for yourself. It’s time you remembered YOUR place General. I suggest you consider your future actions carefully if it’s a place you intend to keep.” The anger on Hux’s face was rapidly replaced by fear, “yes Supreme Leader,” he mumbled as he scurried out. Kylo turned his face to you “I think it would be best if you had a personal guard. I’ll ensure the Knights of Ren are stationed outside your room from now until the wedding.” You had a better idea, “I’d be far more comfortable with my own guards. With Phasma as my Captain, of course. Perhaps she could choose the ones she feels are most suitable?” Kylo hummed in agreement and beckoned Phasma forward, “Captain, you are now head of the Princess’s personal Knights. Assemble a guard immediately and have them ready to escort the Princess wherever she goes. She is to be protected at all times with any force necessary.” Phasma nodded and left. You let out a small sigh of relief that your gamble had paid off. Wow, you were good. 

But before you’d had chance to finish congratulating yourself Kylo’s mouth came crashing down on yours, his hands pulling you closer, desperate to hold you. A little gasp of surprise escaped your lips, he took this for pleasure which spurred him on and he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past your teeth. Your body responded instinctively, pushing against him and weaving your fingers into his hair while your mind tried to make sense of this new development. You really were good, too good apparently. You pulled back to gasp for breath, his eyes were burning with lust and desire as he looked into yours. You felt something stir within you, something primal and hungry that urged you back to his lips. The heat that flooded your senses fought to take control. You forced yourself to pull back again before you lost yourself completely and pressed two fingers to his lips, “we have a lifetime for this,” you whispered, “I have to finish preparing for the wedding if you want the ceremony to go ahead,” he reluctantly loosened his grip on you, “as soon as possible,” he murmured, kissing the tips of your fingers. Slowly you stood and he watched you walk to the door as you begged your legs not to shake. A stormtrooper was waiting outside to escort you back to your quarters. ‘Game, set, match’ you thought with a self satisfied smirk.


	9. A Force To Be Reckoned With

Phasma was waiting for you outside your room, stormtroopers stood armed with blasters either side of your door. You nodded to them as you entered. Phasma waited for the door to shut before removing her helmet. “Well, Princess. Aren’t you just full of surprises!” she teased with a grin, “I’d feel sorry for poor Hux if he wasn’t such a complete asshole!” You laughed as you climbed on to your bed and sat cross legged, she took her usual place perched on the edge. “And now I’m captain of the Princess’s personal knights! That’s quite a step up. I’ve chosen your guard, ten of them. They’re all good fighters, trustworthy and clever too. Once I’ve trained them up they’ll be better than the Knights of Ren,” she boasted proudly. You gave her a grateful smile, “my Knights,” you mused, “my Knights of...Mariposa” you thought of the butterflies that always made you feel so calm and safe. “The Knights of Mariposa, I like it,” she agreed, “I’ll see that they receive suitable uniforms, silver, of course” she grinned, “and the wedding?” “The Supreme Leader would like it as soon as possible,” you reported, “so any remaining requests can be waived.” Phasma nodded, “we can move on that quickly, no problem. Let’s say the day after tomorrow then. I’ll make the arrangements.” She started to stand then stopped, rummaging in her helmet she released a small compartment, “ovulation blockers,” she handed you a small package, “you’ll need to start taking them immediately for them to be effective on your wedding night.” You turned the package over in your hand then looked up at her, so full of gratitude you could burst. Against your better judgement you threw your arms around her neck and hugged her tight, she chuckled and patted your back with a big gloved hand, “thank you, thank you so much. For everything” your words were muffled against her armour. “Well, now I officially answer to you I could hardly let you down, could I?” she untangled herself from your embrace and stood, “you’ve become quite a force to be reckoned with, Princess.” You laid back and closed your eyes as the door slid shut behind her. A force to be reckoned with? Yes, that and more.

The next day seemed to pass in a blur as everyone on the ship prepared for the wedding. Kylo Ren found you stood in the throne room, which was now unrecognisable. The throne had been removed and a raised platform stood in the centre, surrounded by beautiful flowers and foliage from far off planets, the room buzzed with people bringing in tables, chairs, cutlery and cloths. A hunched elder of the first order, his wrinkly face hidden under the hood of his cloak stood ready to run through the ceremony. As you directed for more flowers to be placed around the room and along the path to the platform Kylo approached you, “he’s ready to begin.” You walked to the door as he strode to the platform. Once you’d received your signal from the elder you made your way to towards them, your head held high as you imagined the hundreds of eyes that would be on you tomorrow. It was a simple ceremony; you would kneel while the elder read the Script of Binding, then stand, Kylo would make the Declaration, then you’d both sign the agreement. The banquet would begin, you’d eat, drink and then everyone would get back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. As the elder finished the script and you stood, Kylo took your hands, “I take you as my wife, bound together by the force that surrounds all, for as long as I live” you shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. “Excellent, now turn to me, I’ll present you with the agreement to sign, turn back to the front, I’ll announce the Union and you can walk down and take your seats for the banquet,” instructed the elder impatiently, shuffling off and muttering something about ‘too many flowers’. You pulled your hands from Kylo’s, conscious they were still gripped in his, “It’s interesting, what you’ve done with the place. It’s certainly more...colourful than usual,” he said surveying the room. You breathed in the heady scent of the blooms, “it’s lovely isn’t it? It reminds me of the garden back at the palace.” His head tilted to one side as he looked at you, “I don’t know much about your home, you’ll have to tell me about it.” You felt yourself blush at this sudden interest in you, maybe he thought this marriage was going to be successful somehow? The fool. “Plenty of time for that after tomorrow, Supreme Leader,” you smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek as you went back to organising the room.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night, your mind working overtime to counter anything that could possibly go wrong. You hadn’t seen Hux since his embarrassing dressing down yesterday but could imagine him plotting to somehow halt the wedding. You knew your parents had arrived on board but they were probably just happy they were finally able to marry you off. You couldn’t leave anything to chance though - until that document was signed nothing was certain. You got up and went to your door, checking your knights were there and everything was as it should be. “Everything ok?” one enquired as you poked your head out, “yes, thank you. Send Phasma straight in when she arrives in the morning,” you instructed. Feeling a little more at ease, you padded back to bed.


	10. The Supreme Leader And The Butterfly Empress

“Princess? I have a surprise for you!” Phasma’s voice called. You secured the last pin in your hair and tightened your robe, you’d arranged your hair in a thick braid around your head, it wasn’t perfect but you were pleased with it. The wispy tendrils that had escaped the braid curled around your face, framing your delicate features. You stepped out of your small bathroom to greet Phasma, she had two of your knights with her carrying various items. Your face lit up - they were all in a beautiful polished silver uniform, a Mariposa butterfly embossed into the breastplate. “They’re fantastic!” you exclaimed, rushing to get a closer look. Phasma removed her helmet and beamed at you, “I thought you’d like them,” she turned to the others, “you can place those things on the bed, that is all for now.” The knights placed the items down as directed and left. “All ready for the ceremony?” she enquired, sorting through the bags, “I think so, I just need to get ready. Have you got the dress?” Phasma picked up a long thin bag, “right here, I had them make some alterations to the design, to make it more.....you.” You held your breath as she pulled out a long silver dress, the material so smooth and shimmery it was like liquid. She helped you into it. It cut across your chest in a straight line to the tops of your arms, revealing your shoulders. It had long sleeves, you were pleased to find and the skirt pooled around your feet, shining. “I had them put this cut in the front on this side,” you poked your leg out of the slit to see, revealing a smooth thigh, “I know how you hate you legs being restricted.” You sighed, “it’s lovely Phasma, I...” but she stopped you excitedly, “that’s not all!” From a box she gently withdrew what looked like a thin sheet of metal. She carefully placed it around your chest and pulled it tight to lace it up at the back. It formed to the shape of your body hugging every curve of your breasts and waist, forming a delicate breastplate corset, your Mariposa butterfly embossed at the front, much like that of your Knights only bejewelled with sparkling red stones. As you admired it she pulled another piece of material from the collection of packages, a long opaque cape of black silk, embroidered with hundreds, no, thousands of tiny silver butterflies. She fastened it along the back of your dress then stepped away to admire you. “You look breathtaking,” she sighed. You twirled, making her laugh, “this is incredible Phasma, I couldn’t have wished for a more perfect dress.” She helped you step into a pair of delicate silver shoes and you took a deep breath, “I’m ready,” you told her. “Actually, there’s one more thing,” she carefully handed you the last box, “this is a wedding gift from the Supreme Leader.” You looked at her curiously and took the box, tracing your fingers over the mahogany wood you slowly lifted the lid and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen - a coronet of fine silver, a thin band adorned with delicate butterflies that seemed to flap their wings under your breath. Placing the box down you lifted it out. “Let me,” Phasma said, gently taking it from you and placing it on your head. You stepped over to the mirror, hardly recognising the beautiful but powerful, regal figure that stared back. Your time had finally come.

The hum of chatter in the throne room died down as your knights entered and lined the path to the platform where Kylo Ren stood stiffly with the elder. Nerves danced in your stomach as you approached the door, you hesitated, “everything ok?” Phasma asked with concern. “I want you to walk down with me,” you suddenly decided. She simply offered you her arm and gave a signal for the orchestra to begin. Everyone turned as you stepped through the door and started towards the platform. As you got to the steps Phasma gave your hand a squeeze and left your side. You carefully stepped up to join Kylo Ren. His eyes drank you in, “you look incredible,” he whispered as you turned and knelt before the elder. He droned through the Script of Binding then indicated for you to stand and face each other for the Declaration. “I take you as my wife,” Kylo’s deep voice echoed around the room as he looked into your eyes, “my love and my equal, bound together by the force that surrounds all, for as long as I live.” Your breath caught in your throat, his love and equal? Where had that come from? As he pressed his lips to yours you shook it from your head, you had to sign the declaration, that was all that mattered. You scanned the document for the essential text, just to be sure, signed and turned to face the room triumphantly. Kylo slipped his hand around yours as the elder called, “The Supreme Leader and The Butterfly Empress!” Nice touch, that must be Kylo’s doing too. The room erupted with applause, you glanced around, spotting your father beaming proudly, Phasma clapping enthusiastically and Hux clapping...somewhat reluctantly, his face sour. You’d done it! The galaxy was at your feet, you were The Butterfly Empress of the First Order. Only one thing stood between you and ultimate power now; the man in black beside you.


	11. Until Tomorrow

You both walked in silence to Kylo’s quarters. The banquet had been busy and there’d not been opportunity to talk. You’d been relieved - small talk with your new husband wasn’t exactly on your agenda. Kylo had accepted the congratulations from the various guests, mostly high ranking first order officials, while you gave the expected thanks and smiles, memorising their names and faces for later. Your cheeks ached from the effort of it all. Your parents had approached you as you’d been leaving, your father embraced you, his cheeks rosy from drink as he slapped Kylo’s back and told him to look after you. You tried not to roll your eyes. Your mother, silent and meek as always had kissed your cheek then surprised you by whispering in your ear, ‘you’d have made a better king than any of your brothers. You’ve always made me proud, my little butterfly.’ Maybe there was more to the woman than you’d given her credit for. Perhaps you’d been too hard on her after all. Her words echoed in your head in time with your footsteps down the empty corridor.

As the door slid open you saw your few possessions had been piled neatly on the chair Kylo had sat in just two days ago while berating General Hux. You walked over, checking nothing was missing and took the mahogany box, opening it on the table so you could replace your coronet safely. You admired the fluttering butterflies again as you placed it in. “Do you like it?” came Kylo’s voice from behind you. “I love it,” you replied softly, closing the lid. His hands slid down your sides, his breath on your neck sent a shiver down your spine. “I had it made specially,” he mumbled, trailing kisses across the exposed skin of your back, “a symbol of your position and power.” He unfastened your cape and began to unlace the corset, his fingers working deftly with urgency. Your breath quickened, you’d known the marriage would have to be consummated but had pushed it to the back of your mind as an irrelevant detail. There was no ignoring it now though, as he cast the corset aside and spun you to face him, his lips hot and hungry on yours, his tongue desperate to taste you, his hands eager to explore your body. In one swift movement he picked you up and carried you to the bed, his mouth not leaving yours. He placed you down and pulled off your dress leaving you naked, your skin glowing and dewy in the low light. Your heart pounded in your chest as he quickly undressed, his clothes tossed carelessly to the floor as he found your mouth again and you both fell back against the soft black sheets. His skin was hot on yours and you felt flushed with desire as he tugged your lower lip with his teeth. “I want you to be mine....and I want to be yours,” he growled, his lips dancing along your collarbone and over your breasts. You were surprised to find that in that moment, that’s what you wanted too, the steadfast determination you’d built giving way to a wild uncontrollable desire, intensified by the power you felt, the power you had over him. You explored each others bodies feverishly; licking, biting and sucking until you were both covered with the marks of each other’s lust. His hand slid between your thighs, he groaned with pleasure finding you wet for him and as he curled two fingers inside you, you could wait no longer. He entered you, filling you completely and fire flooded your veins. You urged him on, faster and harder until you were both crying out in pleasure. When you came, you came hard, your nails deep in his back, his name escaping your lips. Spent and satisfied, he collapsed beside you, burying his face in your neck, “my wife, my love, my equal......my empress,” he sighed breathlessly, closing his eyes.

As his ragged breaths gave way to the soft sighs of sleep you propped yourself up on an elbow to look at him. His chest rose and fell steadily, his pale skin littered with the fading marks of your teeth and nails and the old misshapen scars of battles won. His arms were thick and muscular, his shoulders broad and strong. His face, so often angry, was peaceful, a faint smile hovering about his lips, plush and swollen from kissing. Once again you traced the red line at his throat with your finger tip, the mark of a battle he couldn’t win. You’d been waging a secret war and you were finally victorious. 

You slipped silently from the sheets and tiptoed over his discarded clothing to your pile of belongings. Taking your dagger from where it was carefully hidden you looked out at the stars, those all knowing stars that had watched your plan unfold. The cool air drying the sweat from your passionate copulation chilled your skin. Cautiously you crept back to the bed, the starlight glinting on the dagger as you unsheathed it, the butterflies on the leather worn from your touch. You looked down at the man you’d married, the most powerful, most feared man in the galaxy, the man that had given in to your every demand and made you his equal. Your fingers tightened on the knife as you readied yourself for what must be done. With a deep breath you plunged the dagger back into its leather cover, set it down beside the bed and slid back under the sheets to the warmth of Kylo’s strong naked body. He stirred in his sleep, curled an arm around you and pulled you close. ‘I have decided to let you live’ you told him silently, ‘until tomorrow, at least’ you yawned, nestled your head to his chest and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all folks! I really enjoyed how this came together, I hope you did too <3


End file.
